1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to water drainage systems in general and in particular to a method and apparatus for assisting the drainage of water into a moving water supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Many water sources frequently need to be drained of excess water. In particular fields and other lands may be prone to flooding which adversely affects their utility and usability for such purposes. In such situations, it is necessary to remove the excess water prior to resuming use of these lands. Current methods of removing this water may not be satisfactory in all situations.
In particular, one common method to remove standing water is through the use of a pump either at the proximate or distal end of a pipe or hose to pump the standing water from the undesirable location to a less disadvantageous location such as a lake, river, ditch or the like. Disadvantageously, pumps may not be usable in all situations as such pumps require an electrical or other power source to operate. It will be appreciated that use of such pumps may not be possible in some locations due to the unavailability of such power sources or due to the cost of providing such power source.
Another common method for removing standing water is to provide ditches having a bottom lower than the surface of the standing water. It will be appreciated that such systems may not be appropriate for all locations such as were an adjoining drainage site is available. Additionally, such gravity drain systems may have a limited speed of drainage due to having to rely upon the speed at which the water may drain by gravity operation alone.